100 Days in the Life of a Farmer
by Grey-Hearted Hero
Summary: Since everyone is doing HarvestMoonAddict's 100 theme challenge, I figured I'd jump on the bandwagon and do one about Philip, the Tale of Two Towns male player character.
1. Introduction

**Whether you're reading this because you're genuinely interested or just looking to kill time, I hope you somehow manage to enjoy this...whatever it is.**

* * *

><p><strong>Introduction<strong>

"Hi. My name is Philip, and I'm the new farmer."

The young man had lost track of how many times he'd said that line over the course of his first day in the small village of Konohana. For the most part, Philip liked this place. Sure, some of the residents had their quirks, but it was a refreshing change of pace from where he used to live. As he settled into his new bed that night, he let out a content sigh at the sense of belonging.

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*

He could do without the mayor's frequent wakeup calls though.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, one down and only ninety-nine to go. *Sigh*<strong>


	2. River

**River**

Very few people feel the urge to randomly jump into a river, and those who do rarely have a good reason for doing so. Ever since Philip had fallen into the mountain stream and came back up with an ore stone, he spent most of his free time on this strange new hobby.

Had he ruined several sets of clothes by doing so? Yes.

Did he inevitably come down with a case of pneumonia? Yes.

Did people question his sanity? Yes.

Did he care? Let's just say this. He was laughing as he counted his money after selling some orichalcum.

* * *

><p><strong>Not the best thing I've ever written, but it is what it is.<strong>


	3. Farm

**Farm**

He had finally done it! After hours of toiling under the shining sun, Philip had actually made an irrigation trench that covered every inch of his field. With rows upon rows of turnips, cucumbers, cabbage, and bottles of fertilizer set at strategic postions, the young man knew he had the single most efficient farm in the land. He picked the watering can up from the ground beside him and prepared to see the reward for all of his work.

A reward that was denied by the fact that all of the liquid inside barely watered a quarter of it all.


	4. Warmth

**Warmth**

"You're getting warmer!" Ying said as Philip stumbled around the tea house.

Yun had asked the farmer to keep her granddaughter company while she went to Sheng's so he could fix her broken kitchen knife. Ying had decided they could pass the time by playing a game. Philip would be blindfolded while the girl placed her stuffed bear somewhere in the building for him to find.

"You're almost the- Watch out!"

Philip blindly collided with Reina as she walked inside. As she shrugged the whole incident off with a laugh, Philip felt his face heat up at her cute smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Ha ha! Two ways the warmth theme could apply here. And there's even a hint at a romance for future chapters. OR IS IT?<strong>


	5. Clouds

**Clouds**

Philip didn't understand why people like to watch clouds. He personally found the idea boring and thought that anyone that actually did it must have far too much free time.

Even so, when Kana recommended he try it before passing judgement, Philip decided to humor him.

_I must've really needed a break, because I'm actually feeling pretty good right now, _he thought as he lay on the mountaintop. He even started to doze off after a while when he felt a few drops of rain on his face. But he just smiled. _Nice try, nature, but I actually like rain._


	6. Bells

**Bells**

Philip propped himself up on an elbow and watched his cat, Lily, swat at the golden ball he held over her head. He tossed the bell across the room and listened to it jingle as Lily batted it around.

What was it about those little things that drove cats crazy? The sound? How light gleamed off of it? The way it bounced around? Heck, maybe it resembled the sound of an animal their prehistoric ancestors used to hunt. Philip would probably never know. All he really cared about was how cute his pet looked returning to start the game again.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm rather proud of myself for not taking the obvious route with this theme.<strong>


	7. Love

**Love**

"Do you love someone, Philip?"

This question came completely out of nowhere while he was buying feed from Cheryl. Though it was just childish curiosity, the farmer still found himself thinking it over. Did he? There were certainly a few girls he knew that he wouldn't mind getting closer to.

Nori. Generous, elegant, and always concerned about Philip's health.

Reina. Intelligent, dedicated to her work, and a funny habit of getting lost in thought.

Georgia. Caring towards animals and people alike.

Laney. Cheerful. Plus, her desserts almost literally knocked Philip off his feet.

"I'll get back to you on that."


	8. Cold

**Cold**

"Man, how can you eat that stuff?" Kana asked, indicating the bowl in Philip's hand.

"What? It's just ice cream."

"Yeah, but it's twenty degrees outside. Most people would avoid cold foods like the plague."

"I don't care what time of year it is. Ice cream is ice cream. Besides, I don't mind the cold."

The animal handler shook his head. "You're weird."

"Maybe if you wore a shirt that actually had sleeves, you'd be less miserable."

"I haven't had time to buy a winter wardrobe. Whereas you have Nori just make yours."

"She's just being friendly."

Kana chuckled. "Right."


	9. Coffee

**Regarding the previous chapter, am I the first person to make a drabble completely out of dialogue? Because it wasn't easy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Coffee<strong>

Dr. Ayame finished bandaging the young farmer's latest injuries. Philip had only been living in Konohana for a week, and he was still unaccustomed to waking up early to work. As a result, he'd often end up hurting himself with his sickle or hoe.

"As much as I enjoy having a patient for once, do you think you could tone it down a bit?" she said.

"Sorry. It's just that I'm always so tired."

"Yeah, I know. Which is why I think I've got the perfect thing for you." She took a small bag out of a nearby cabinet. "Coffee."


	10. Gift

**Gift**

"So I just...toss it in?"

Philip looked from the bright red strawberry in his hand to the pool of water in front of him. Finally, he just shrugged and lobbed it in. The fruit sunk into the surprisingly deep pond, and a beautiful woman with green hair appeared in a flash of light.

"Well, I wasn't expecting an offering this week," she said as she popped the strawberry into her mouth. "Aren't you low on money right now?"

"All the more reason to get on the Harvest Goddess's good side, wouldn't you say?"

The deity laughed. "Right you are."


	11. Fire

**Fire**

The farmer tossed another log into the fireplace and settled into a nearby armchair. As he stared into the flames, Philip reflected on everything he had done since moving to Konohana years ago. He had started up the farm without a single piece of gold, brought back good relations between the towns, and gained quite a reputation for his cooking abilities.

A pair of arms draped over the man's shoulders and their owner nuzzled against his neck.

And how could he forget his loving wife? He laid a hand on top of hers as they basked in the warm glow.

* * *

><p><strong>As of right now, I have no intention of revealing the identity of Philip's wife. That way, it can be whoever you want it to be. After all, using our imaginations is what we writers do best.<strong>


	12. Marriage

**Marriage**

Philip paid Yun for his soup and turned to leave when he noticed Dirk sitting at a table reading something.

"Hey, Dirk! What's that?"

The mail carrier folded the paper and tucked it into his pocket. "It's a letter from my brother. He's getting married, and he wants me to attend the wedding."

"You sound disappointed by that."

"Yeah, I guess I am."

"Is there a girl you're interested in?"

"There was back when I lived with Ivan, but she ended up marrying the local farmer. I'm happy for them, though."

"Well, I hope you find someone."

"Thanks. You too."


	13. Death

**Death**

Philip flinched as thunder boomed outside. According to the radio, this was the biggest storm in years. As it was, Philip had decided against going outside and hoped that his animals had enough food to last until tomorrow.

The next day, though still cloudy, the weather had died down significantly. The farmer walked out of his house and gaped at the condition of his property. Several trees had been uprooted, crops were crushed beneath large pieces of debris, and the roof of the barn was practically being held on by one nail.

"I think I just died on the inside."


	14. LookAlike

**Look-Alike**

During one of his trips to Bluebell, Philip spotted Ash and Cam talking by his flower stand and called out to them.

"Hey guys! What's go-" He trailed off as the two turned around. There was something...off about them. "Did you get haircuts or something?"

Cam(?) laughed uncharacteristically. "Looks like it didn't work."

"Yeah." Ash(?) sighed and took off his hat. That's when Philip realized that Ash was actually Cam. The real Ash explained that someone had once told the two friends that they looked alike, so they decided to switch clothes for a day and see what happened.

* * *

><p><strong>At one point, I really did think Ash and Cam looked similar. (I guess because they both wore hats?) This is much better than what I had initially planned for this chapter, so if you hate it, deal with it.<strong>


	15. Apple

**Apple**

The fondest memories Philip had from living with his parents were those of the various apple-based dishes his mother made. He had always loved apples, but the first time he tasted one of her pies, the fruit itself became bland in comparison. So good were the desserts, his family actually made a living by selling them.

And so, Philip felt a great bit of pride when Pierre took a bite out of the tart he had made using his mother's recipe. The Gourmet sat in stunned silence for several seconds before instantly declaring Konohana the winner of today's Cooking Contest.


	16. Life

**In today's installment, we jump back to right before the events of the game started.**

* * *

><p><strong>Life<strong>

Philip finished hitching the cart to his horse and climbed up.

Today was the day. He was setting out on his own to find his place in the world. That morning, he had bid a tearful farewell to his family, gathered up everything he would need, and rode out of town.

Philip didn't have a destination in mind, and having never been outside his home's borders, he had no idea where he was going. But that's how life is supposed to be: full of surprises.

And life was about to throw the biggest surprise of all at the young man.


	17. Night

**Night**

Philip was usually in bed just as the sun went down. Which was why he felt so tired returning from an unexpectedly long visit to Bluebell.

He let out a loud yawn and slammed into something while his eyes were closed. He sat up from where he'd landed and saw an unfamiliar pink-haired girl in front of him.

"I'm sorry!" Philip jumped up and helped her to her feet.

The girl called herself The Oracle.

"If you're really sorry, you should help me test my alchemy," she said.

She grabbed his sleeve and dragged him away, completely ignoring his protests.

* * *

><p><strong>I haven't even gotten this far in the game yet, so I'm just making stuff up using what I know.<strong>


	18. Children

**This chapter is written in first-person. I don't think I need to tell you who the narrator is.**

* * *

><p><strong>Children<strong>

As I ride into town, I see Ying and Rahi sitting by the river and I smile. I can still remember back when they were still children, when nothing was romantic in the slightest. Everything was simply on a different level of friendship. Now, they're both well into their twenties and the rest of us old-timers are just waiting for the inevitable.

I will admit that the place has lost some of its liveliness over the years, but from what friends in both villages have told me, it won't be long before a new generation starts bringing it all back.


	19. Sun

**Recently, the Harvest Moon archive updated the character filters to include ToTT characters, and I noticed that Philip wasn't in it. So either he goes by a different name that I never knew about or he's not in it at all.**

**Also, I'm currently the only person to even write a story about the guy. Two, in fact! With a few exceptions, everything else is about Lillian (usually paired with Cam).**

* * *

><p><strong>Sun<strong>

Philip found the sun fascinating. How plants use it to grow, the way the sight of it poking through the clouds can cheer up even the most dismal of days, and most of all the breath-taking colors over the horizon as it rises and sets.

But there was one thing about that enormous ball of gas Philip couldn't stand.

"Why does it have to be so hot?"

It was the first day of summer and the young man was finding the drastic rise in temperature unbearable. He suffered in his bed for several more minutes before dragging himself to work.


	20. Beach

**Let it be known this day that recovering from surgery has not slowed down my update schedule!**

* * *

><p><strong>Beach<strong>

A short distance from the gates of Konohana two young men sat talking beneath a tree.

Kana let out a sigh as he said, "I love this place and all, but there's one thing that's missing."

"What's that?" Philip asked.

"A beach."

The farmer scoffed. "Why do you want a beach? It's just sand in your clothes and sunburns waiting to happen."

"I don't know. The relaxing crash of waves, the sun on your face...the pretty girls in swimsuits."

Philip laughed. "I see your point." He extended his fist toward Kana for his friend to tap with his own.


	21. Harvest Festival

**Harvest Festival**

Philip chewed on his fingernails while he waited for Ina to announce the results of the crop judging. He had done everything he could to give himself an edge: a fresh bottle of fertilizer, multiple waterings a day, and he had harvested them that very morning.

"In second place...Philip!"

The young man's palm promptly made contact with his forehead.

"Today's winner is...Gombe!"

The old man beamed as he accepted his prize, and Philip approached him afterwards.

"How do you always win, Gombe?"

"A special technique I unfortunately can't share."

"You're one tricky old man."

"Thank you for noticing!"


	22. Afraid

**Afraid**

Of all of the things in this world, the one that made Philip the most nervous was people's opinions of him. He was always afraid of doing or saying something that could make someone hate him.

When he had shared this with Dr. Ayame, she had chuckled for some reason.

When asked why, she said, "Sorry. It just makes me think you'd be a perfect husband. You'd constantly be on your wife's good side, and would probably never forget an anniversary or birthday."

When he started thinking of it that way, Philip suddenly found his phobia much easier to handle.


	23. Hate

**Hate**

Inside Howard's cafe in Bluebell, Laney and Philip were chatting over a cup of tea. Under the watchful eye of the young woman's father, of course. After all, it could be a juicy topic for gossip later.

"So, Philip, is there any food you don't like?"

The farmer sipped his drink while he thought. "Anything with onions."

"Really? I'd think, as a farmer, you'd be obligated to love all vegetables."

He shrugged. "I don't know why. I just can't stand onions."

"But you still grow them."

"Well, that's not the same thing as eating them."

"Are all farmers so contradictory?"


	24. Birth

**I'm not sure if anyone is actually still doing this challenge thing, but after a few months of delay, I'm determined to be one of the few to make it to the end.**

* * *

><p><strong>Birth<strong>

Philip paced back and forth inside his house. He couldn't remember how long it had been since Jessica had taken his cow to have a calf, but it felt like a year.

The farmer actually started to think he was going through withdrawl. Taking care of the animal had become a large part of his morning routine, and most of the recipes he'd learned in the past few weeks involved using milk.

"How long does it take a cow to give birth?" Philip shouted in impatience.

Just then, a knock on his door signalled Jessica delivering the cow and calf.

* * *

><p><strong>Here's hoping I'm a man of my word.<strong>


	25. Farmer

**Farmer**

People were always asking Philip why he decided to become a farmer. And there was any number of different reasons he could give them: a steady income, providing a service to the community, good excercise. But the real reason he became a farmer was for the freedom. He could set his own work hours, he didn't have any superiors to report to, and his work only took a few hours each morning which left the rest of the day to do whatever he wanted.

The way Philip saw it, the work may be hard, but the rewards are worth it.


End file.
